Lord of the Fantasies
by Screwy1
Summary: A hybrid of Lord of the Rings and Final Fantasy 10. My first story. Ever. So like...give me advice. *WARNING: SICK AND TWISTED HUMOR ALERT!! EVERYONE IS TOTALLY OOC!!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!*
1. Author's Notes

Hello peeps...::mutters under breath:: ....losers...all of you...go to hell... Just kidding...not really...I don't know. Ah, stop it! The voices in my head aaahhhh!! So, I am going to write a story. It shall be a miz of LotR and FF10. For all of you stupid people out there, that's Lord of the Rings and Final Fantasy 10. Now the characters.

Aragorn as Tidus

Arwen as Yuna

Frodo as Wakka

Eowyn as Rikku

Galadriel as Lulu

Legolas as Kimahri Ronso

Gandalf as Auron

Saruman as Seymour

Sauron as Sin/Jecht(Tidus's dad)

This whole thing takes place ten thousand years from now, in Spira, where there is a creature named Sin, whose trying to show off in front of his son and he kills people trying to impress his son. His is on a journey now to end his killing streak. Yeah, that's the main thing about this story. Hope you like it. I'll try to put it up in a week or so. Please review. I don't own ANY part of this stupid story. But it's not really stupid, but you get what I mean. Yupidee yup yup yup. 


	2. Part 1

A/N: Ok, this is the first chapter to this story. This is probably weird because it's my first story. Let me explain what is happening so far. Aragorn is explaining his life and someone hits him over the head but I haven't really mentioned that person yet. But I hope you like what I have so far.

Part 1

Aragorn sat relaxed upon the bench that stood just outside his house, looking out over the horizon and at the rest of the town below. The sun was setting, and it splashed shades of red that mingled with the darkening color of the night sky. He could see small spires of light coming from each of the houses below, which reflected off of the lake nearby. A slight breeze started up, blowing his long dark locks back to sway in the wind. 

__

My name is Aragorn. This is my life. I live in a small town called Hobbiton. I don't know why I live here with all these hobbits, but I guess it's okay. I live at the top of a hill where all you can see is more houses and a lake. I guess you can say it's peaceful, but-

Suddenly a loud thump sounded and Aragorn slumped to the ground, unconscious. A dark figure loomed ominously overhis limp form, a malicious gleam in its eyes. 

__

Aragorn groaned as he slowly became aware. The back of his head throbbed with pain, and every limb of his body was almost overwhelmed with exhaustion. He could feel the wind blowing hard against his skin, and realized that he was shivering from the cold. The smell of salt was strong, and he could hear waves crashing.

__

Waves? 

"Hey wake up, little guy." a soothing voice said, followed by the feeling of someone trying to rouse him from unconsciousness by shaking him. "Wake up." 

Aragorn groaned again, opening his eyes and squinting against the intense sunlight that filled them. He blinked a few times and then the outline of a hobbit became clear before his eyes.

"Hey Gandalf!" the hobbit exclaimed to an old looking man dressed in red rags who stood behind him. "I found a cute little baby! Can I eat it?"

"That's not a baby, you idiot!" the old man replied. "That's a full grown man!"

"Oh." the hobbit said, his face taking on a blank expression for a moment. "Can I eat him?"

Aragorn looked around slowly, realizing that he was lying on a beach. 

__

That explains the waves. he thought, then caught sight of a figure running towards them. _What the hell is that?_

"What's that in the distance?" Aragorn asked, pointing to the figure.

The hobbit and wizard looked up. He stared at it for a minute, before tilting his head. His eyes brightened as he came to a conclusion.

"It's naked!" he exclaimed.

"It's Gimli!" Gandalf cried.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" 

Aragorn and Gandalf screamed at the top of their lungs in horror at the sight, while the hobbit just stared at the nude Dwarf with growing interest.

"I could hit that shit." the hobbit said after a moment of studying the Dwarf.

Gimli then proceeded to run by, waving his hands in the air like a crazed maniac. The three watched him run until he was out of sight, then they turned back to one another, Aragorn feeling that he was going to be scarred for life. The red clad wizard looked at the hobbit expectantly.

"Well, don't just stand there Frodo!" he said. "Move out of the way and let me do my thing."

"Okay okay!" the hobbit said, having been slightly distracted from trying to catch a last glimpse of the fading Dwarf. "Just hold your horses!"

"Hello." Gandalf greeted, moving to Aragorn's side. "What is your name? Do you know who you are?" The last sentence was said slowly and loudly, and Aragorn raised one eyebrow in confusion. 

__

Who are these weirdos? he thought.

"Where am I?" he asked, feeling more curious as to why he was no longer sitting outside of his house in Hobbiton.

"You are in Spira." the wizard said simply.

"What year is it?" 

"It is the year twelve thousand and three. But, wouldn't you want to ask something else, like...like..." the wizard trailed off and got a look of concentration on his face.

"What's going on with him?" Aragorn asked, leaning down so he could whisper in Frodo's ear.

"The author of this story is an idiot. He couldn't think of anything good for Gandalf to say."

Aragorn nodded, not entirely understanding, but nodding anyway.

"How did you get here?" Gandalf asked, snapping out of his strange thought stage.

"I don't know!" Aragorn said, throwing up his hands. 

Frodo looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Maybe-"

"Don't finish your sentence." Gandalf interrupted.

"Okay." Frodo said, shrugging.

"Your dad told me to take care of you." Gandalf said, turning back to Aragorn.

"You know my dad?" Aragorn asked, incredulous. 

"Yes, I do." Gandalf sounded like it was the most natural thing in the world. "You must join us until we meet up with him."

Aragorn's face contorted in confusion for a second as he pondered the situation. Two strangers he had never seen in his life were asking him to go with them to wherever the hell it was they were going to meet up with his own father who he himself had not seen for ten years. He was beginning to wonder why his life had taken such an abrupt turn, of why he had to suddenly be in an unknown area with a couple of creeps, one of which told him he was in the year twelve thousand and three. Not to mention the slightly insane author writing the story he was in. 

"Very well, then." he said at length.

"Oh, yeah!" the wizard suddenly exclaimed. "I am Gandalf, that is Frodo and we are going to go meet up with Lady Arwen. She is trying to become a summoner."

"I'm Aragorn." he said, then paused. "What's a summoner?"

"A summoner can summon a guardian and that guardian is very powerful and can help protect the summoner when their in trouble." Frodo said as a matter of factly.

"What are we waiting for?" Aragorn asked, becoming slightly tired of standing out on the beach. "Let's get out of here."

"Let's go to see Lady Arwen." Gandalf agreed.

A/N: Well that's all I have for chapter 1. If it's confusing just e-mail me and I'll try to explain. But please do review and tell me how I am doing so far. Yupidee yup yup yup.


End file.
